Sinful Sharing
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:DDS Serph, real Serph and defective AI Serph are brothers. Serph and Argilla are engaged. Strange events has led real Serph and Defective Serph to have a more than brotherly relationships with Argilla. WARNING: AU,LEMONS, LANGUAGE
1. Scheming and Fulfilling

**Sinful Sharing**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Argilla and the three versions of Serph all belong to ATLUS USA. The only characters I own are Sergio and Serene. **

**Here, I changed the entire plot. I've put the three versions of Serph and have made them different persons as triplets below. A FIC I WROTE WHILE ON POT. LOL.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMONS, LANGUAGE**

**Characters: **

**Serph: Serph Sheffield**

**Real Serph: Seraphim Sheffield**

**Defective AI Serph: Seraph Sheffield**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Scheming and Fulfilling**

Seraphim looked shocked as his younger brother, Serph, had told them his news. Seraphim looked at their youngest brother, Seraph, who had his mouth agape.

He blinked and looked at his parents. They seemed to be happy.

"Congratulations son." He heard their father, Sergio, say. His mother, Serene, had her silver eyes twinkling and hugged the pink-haired girl beside his brother.

He, on the other hand, remained speechless. After waiting for a few moments, he found his voice, "You're getting married?!"

All eyes turned to him.

"Seraphim!" his mother scolded him.

Seraph looked at him disapprovingly, "Yeah! Don't say that!"

He looked from his brother to his other twin, Serph, who had a confused look on his face. He then let his gaze trail toward the woman beside him, his soon-to-be sister in law. She looked saddened. Of course, who wouldn't be saddened? Here you were, very happy with your fiancé, telling their family about your upcoming marriage only to have one of the siblings disagree. Needless to say, she felt horrible.

"Sorry…" Seraphim muttered, turning his eyes away.

He couldn't take it anymore. He walked away from the scene.

He plopped down on his old bed. He sighed; Serph and that girl, Argilla had been dating forever. They had started to date back when they were in high school. He couldn't be there as he already worked at the hospital back then. Serph's and Argilla's relationship was as solid as a rock though. They still stuck together all throughout college…and now…they were both stable in their careers and had decided to take the next step on their relationship. Marriage.

He shuddered.

He could remember well how the three of them met her. It was a funny story since they were triplets who were identical, she couldn't tell them apart. But then, very soon, he noticed his brother Serph, get close to the girl and a few months later, they were officially dating. He remembered feeling unpleasant then. Argilla was a cute girl. She was smart and sexy. He had always had a crush on her. And then, he saw her and his brother kissing under the banister at their school.

He remembered being pissed that day. He used to ask himself why she chose Serph instead of him. He looked exactly like him and was way smarter. Besides, Serph was half-mute for God's sake! He couldn't even utter a whole sentence without pausing!

What did she see in him?

He knew it was pathetic but, all throughout the years that he had known Argilla, he never really relinquished his infatuation towards her. No, every time that she would visit his brother at their home, he would be sure to entertain her before she would see Serph. Looking back at it now, he realized that he was probably doing that because he wanted to please her, to let her know that maybe, just maybe, he was a better catch than his mute brother.

Of course, she was resistant to his charms. She never did steal a glance of him; no. And she would never even speak to him unnecessarily and always waited patiently for Serph.

He remembered calling her a nun. 'What a freakin' nun!' he used to think when she would resist him. Come on, it was a simple and harmless conversation. How bad can it be? But nooo! It was always Serph-this and Serph-that in her "Serph's Magical World" in her head.

And now, well, they were getting married.

And he still hadn't gotten over his strange infatuation with her. Of course he had had many women in his twenty-four years of being alive on this earth, but whenever he would see her or think of her, he would get that painful urge within him. He wanted her.

But then, he didn't have a chance. She was as devout to Serph, the way monks were devoted to their jujutsu. He sighed. But still…his mind, his brilliant mind began to scheme. There had to be a way for him to have her…to taste her…before this was all over.

That was right; he was the most brilliant in the three brothers. He was a full-fledged surgeon while Serph joined the army and became a lieutenant of his own platoon while their youngest brother, Seraph, was robbed of most of the mental faculties of a normal human being and got a job flipping burgers at a fast-food chain. He was considered as an imbecile. His mother never really liked that word to be used to refer to Seraph but Seraphim used it without reserve.

He snickered, 'I probably stole what was supposed to be his mental faculties…'

But still, he cursed his mind. For all its advanced intellect and whatnot, he couldn't even get one girl to notice him! Damn it! What was it going to take?

He stared at the ceiling with eyes that were piercing; he wanted to get a taste of her…he would. He just had to think of a way how.

xxxxx

Seraph walked into the garden, saddened. He knew he should be happy for Serph and Argilla, but…he just didn't.

When they were in high school he would always look at her from afar, watching as she giggled with her friends, the way she actively cheered for their teams. He smiled at that, she did look pretty sexy in her cheerleader uniform and her pompoms. He almost wondered that if he weren't so…mentally challenged, would she like him? Would she cheer for him too?

He sighed.

She belonged to his older brother. There was no changing it. He had always been the meekest of the three…and not to mention…the one lagging behind; in everything. Seraphim had the most brains; he had always been prized by their parents as the "brainiac" of the family. His room's walls and cupboards were all littered and decorated with prizes and trophies and whatnot.

With an I.Q of 178, he was easily classified as a genius. That was why he graduated from college at the age of 13 with the highest of honors, Summa Cum Laude. He had finished his training for being a doctor and a surgeon when he was only fifteen. Aside from the brains, he had charisma that could stop any rampaging bull with his "killer smile".

His other brother Serph, on the other hand may not have all of Seraphim's brains, but he had stamina and strength to make up for it. That was why he had joined the army. And aside from the strength and stamina, Serph also had the inkling to live life in a most disciplined manner. Seraph blinked; was Argilla a control freak too? She must be if she planned on marrying his brother.

He sighed; his two brothers had taken it all. He was the youngest and as such, the weakest and the most vulnerable of the three. The meaning didn't stop there either; in literal meaning, Seraph was the weakest and the most vulnerable. Not only was he cursed of having his mind stripped of normal intelligence, his physical body had also been stripped of normal human prowess.

That was why he felt envy towards his brothers…He just couldn't help but feel cheated…as if they had stolen from him what was rightfully his; his birth right.

But then, his thoughts returned to the matter at hand; ah yes, his brother's upcoming wedding. He was really lucky. He had always wanted to have a girlfriend as attractive and as sweet and caring as Argilla…but because of his incapacities…that would forever be a pipedream.

He thought for a moment and then grinned; maybe it wouldn't be such a pipedream after all!

xxxxx

Argilla walked in their suburban home, the grocery paper bags in her arms. They were quite cumbersome to carry. She was about to drop one when a hand suddenly came up and grabbed the bag before it could reach the floor.

"Serph!" she said, slightly startled.

He smiled at her and took the bags from her. She smiled in return; he was so sweet! He walked away with the bags in hand.

She blinked; what was he doing _here_ anyway? Wasn't he called away on duty?

She ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair and followed him in the kitchen. There, from the threshold of the door, she crossed her arms and leaned on the wooden frame, smiling as she looked at him. He was setting the bags on the counter, removing its contents and arranging them carefully.

She then walked over to him and hugged him from behind, taking in his scent. Wait. She blinked; something was off. He smelled…different today…

He smelled…like…the hospital.

She disentangled herself from him and walked in front of him, looking into his silver eyes.

"Serph…? What are you doing here? Weren't you called away on duty?" she asked, confused.

He nodded, "I was…but…I was granted leave since…" he smiled and took her face in his hands, "We are to marry…in a week."

She smiled and hugged him tight. This was the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with; no one else. She inhaled his scent again and then broke away from him, again, confused, "Serph?"

"Hm…?"

"Ha…have you been to the hospital lately? You smell like you've been there…hey…" she cupped his face in her hands, "Is there anything wrong?"

He looked at her; concern was strongly evident within her pink eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He blinked and smiled, "I'm fine. It was just a routine checkup at the infirmary; nothing big."

She gave a breath of relief and clutched her heart, "Don't scare me like that. You know how I worry about you." she said, turning around, and taking the grocery from the counter and into their respective cupboards and shelves.

"So." she began, "What do you want to do today?"

She was cut short as she felt her fiancé's hands around her waist, his face on the crook on her neck. She leaned back, "Hey…what's with you?"

"Argilla…" he whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered as he began to nip playfully at her earlobe. He chuckled and continued, "I want you…"

She spun herself around, and slapped his arm playfully, "Come on, we don't have time for this…I still have to make lunch!"

Her smile faded as she gazed into his silver eyes, foggy with lust. He leaned in, "Forget lunch…"

"B-but Serph…" she complained.

He leaned in and feverishly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes and moved her lips against his. His hands held her face firmly and then proceeded downwards, massaging her neck. Her hands went to his waist and pulled him closer. His hands left her neck and traveled down south. His fingers touched the edge of her shirt, playing with it. She giggled as his fingers touched her sides as light as a feather. His fingers were sending electric feelings through her veins that she pressed herself tighter against him, giggling.

He chuckled and let his hands travel upwards, taking with them her top. His fingers reached her bra and slipped underneath it, earning him a quickened breath from her.

He cupped and massaged her breasts expertly. She moaned. He tugged at the garment impatiently and she raised her arms, aiding him in his feat. He pulled the top over her head and flung across the kitchen, landing on the floor.

His lips then left hers and went for her neck. She leaned back, and ran her hands through his hair. She gave a startled yelp as his once gentle hands were now impatient as they tugged and pulled her bra. She moaned. "Serph" reached behind her and unfastened her bra, roughly pulling it from her and throwing it carelessly on the kitchen floor.

He then grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground. She was worried for a moment. What was he doing? Wanting not to slip from his arms, she regained her balance by wrapping her legs around him. He groaned as she applied pressure to his waist and hips. He turned them around and pushed her on the kitchen counter, clearing it before he did, letting the food and the vegetables fall to the floor.

She pulled him by the collar as she sat on the counter, unbuttoning his polo shirt. He aided her and shrugged it off him, revealing to her his muscled chest.

Seraphim may not be as strong as Serph physically, but he always made it a point to work out and stay fit. He was, after all, young only once. He didn't intend to waste it. He needed to invest in himself, he mused. He chuckled though…So…she didn't notice any difference between him and Serph. He only wished that she would never notice any difference. But as pleasure began to erode his senses, he forced himself to relinquish his worries…at least for the time being.

She let her hands ripple through his muscles, ever so amazed as she touched them. She kissed him on his lips before leaving to nip at his neck. He groaned but not letting her get the upper hand, he slipped his hand within her pants. She stopped and yelped, "S-serph!"

He grinned, "What?"

She grabbed his face again and crashed her lips against his.

He kissed her with much ardor, his tongue lashing out at hers. She whimpered as he bit her lower lips. His hands, on the meanwhile, had unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He tugged at them, hinting at her to assist him in taking it off. She complied and lifted herself off the counter. He understood and pulled it from her hips. His lips left hers as he pulled her pants off of her altogether.

Their eyes met momentarily and he was pleased to see that her eyes were filled with lust as much has his were. Their lips were once again entangled in their heated duel. Her hands latched themselves on his pants, unzipping them. Her hands touched him everywhere and it was driving him crazy. He grunted and looked into her eyes, his lips leaving hers, only to see her grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her hand was around his throbbing member and he felt himself grow harder as she gripped it firmly but not painfully in her hand.

His pants had slipped from his legs but he still had them on. He narrowed his eyes at her as he hated her getting the upper hand. Her hand stroked his member slowly…almost painfully. He groaned and leaned on her, letting his face rest on her shoulder. She chuckled and sped up her strokes. As she did so, he bolted awake and gripped her shoulders firmly, "A-argilla…ah-"

"Are you alright?" she asked innocently.

"F-fine…" he answered through gritted teeth.

He dislodged himself from his pants and almost like a predator catching his prey, he pounced on her on the counter. Her back met the cold tiles of the counter and lay back down as his body pinned hers, his lips on hers, and his hands on her breasts.

His hands trailed on her body like hot fire and she began to burn up. She moaned and felt herself getting wet in between her legs. Sweat was beginning to form on her skin and he chuckled. He touched her panties; just above her core and chuckled again as he felt that her panties are soaked through. He, now grinning like the Cheshire cat, whispered seductively in her ear, "Are you alright?"

She cursed under her breath, "S-serph…"

His fingers twisted the edge of her panties and she groaned, looking at him with a pained expression, "Please Serph…"

His grin widened, "Please what?"

"Ugghhh…" she hated it when he made her beg.

"Please…" she said, moaning.

"What?" he whispered sensuously, almost sadistically.

"I…I need you…" she said, her body heating up.

"Need me? Where?" He was having the time of his life. _She_ was begging _him_.

She grabbed his hand and guided it to her wet core, "Here…please…"

"If you say so…" he said, kissing her abdomen. His hands pulled her panties from her slowly. She cried out impatiently. He was too damn slow. He was torturing her.

When he finally had her panties off, his lips traveled downwards onto her inner lips. "Serph…please…" she moaned again.

He was loving this. He flicked his tongue onto her entrance and she bucked her hips towards his face. He chuckled, "Slow down tiger…"

"Oohhh…" she groaned, as his tongue flicked her entrance again, his lips sucking on her folds. Soon, he licked and kissed her bud and she began to thrash on the counter, "Serph! Serph!"

Soon, she came. He sucked her dry and then looked at her with a dreamy expression. Before she could ask, his lips were on hers and he spread her legs. She kissed him urgently, her hands, on his shoulders.

He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in, burying himself up to the hilt. He set a fierce pace within her. He had his arm at the back of her leg, behind her knee and lifted it putting the limb over his shoulder, to keep her from slipping from the counter. His lips left hers and he buried his face on her neck, thrusting wildly within.

She was crying out openly, not caring that anyone could walk in on them at any moment as they were on the kitchen counter in broad daylight.

They came together and he removed her leg from his shoulder, setting it on her side gently before slowly lying on her. "Oh Serph…" she whispered.

"I love you…Serph…" she breathed out, closing her eyes.

He slowly got off her and got off the counter. He took her in his arms and lifted her off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

"…I…I love…you…too…" he whispered, replying absentmindedly.

xxxxx

The afternoon had set in gently and Argilla got off the bed. She yawned and looked for Serph. He wasn't there. She blinked; where did he go? She calmed down as she remembered their activity in the kitchen. Knowing Serph, he was probably cleaning it up.

She got up and walked in the kitchen. She was right. There he was, picking up the food on the floor.

"Hey there…" she said, embracing him from behind.

He smiled, "This is…déjà vu."

She laughed, "You're right. But…it won't happen again, I assure you."

"Oh?" he asked suggestively.

She blushed, "Hey! Stop that!"

He laughed and resumed his task, "Just kidding."

She helped him pick up the food from the floor and put them in the fridge. When everything was clean, she opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off when his phone rang.

"Just a minute honey. Yeah? When?" he furrowed his eyebrows as the person on the other line talked. After a few moments, he replied, "I understand."

She looked at him, crossing her arms, "You gotta go?"

He smiled tightly, "Yeah. But…I'll be back."

He walked up to her and kissed her passionately. He pulled back minutes later and looked at her, "Thank you for today. I needed it."

She looked at him confusedly, "Why thank me? You're acting strange today Serph…are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. Well, I'm off."

"Okay. Be careful."

xxxxx

Seraph walked in front of his brother's house. He had been instructed by his parents to bring them his mother's special treat, her specialty, Hot Pot. Seraph wrinkled his noise, hot pot? It was more like goo, goo and goo.

Ew.

Oh well.

He walked in front of the house and rang the doorbell.

He looked at his watch; it was already three in the afternoon. He had been at the malls and at the arcades wasting his time away since ten in the morning. He had wanted to come back home and sleep after he was done and when he came home his mother had asked him to bring something to his brother and his fiancée. He remembered his heart leap at that notion.

So, with much vigor, he left their house with the basket.

He was star stuck though when Argilla had opened the door. Seraph's eyes were glued on hers; he was speechless. She was really beautiful. Her pink eyes peered into his silver ones. She looked at him in confusion, "You're back already? Well, come on. That was quick. It's only been half an hour…"

'Back already? Half an hour?' he asked in confusion. Did she mistake him for Serph? He blinked; was this the opportunity that he had been waiting for? He inwardly felt excited.

She grabbed him by the arm and led him in the house. She looked back at him, "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the basket that he held. He blinked; now that he looked like his brother, he had to make sure that he sounded like him too.

So, trying his best to imitate his half-mute brother, he spoke slowly, "It's…from mom. It's for us."

"Oh." she said, "Well, that's very kind of her!"

She excitedly bounced up to him and kissed him on his lips, taking the basket, "I'll just put this in the fridge." He remained rooted at his spot; she had just kissed him. This was the happiest moment of his life.

Argilla returned a moment later, "So, that's why you left? To go to your mom's?"

He could only nod. His brother was here? He thought that he was called away on duty? Oh well, he was just playing the cards that he was dealt.

"Oh." she said.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"I don't know…whatever you…want." He was burning up under her gaze but he tried to calm himself.

She grinned, "Hahahaha…whatever I want huh? Well, I think you may have an idea but…well…I'll give you a break…"

His heart sped its pace; was she insinuating that they…?

'Oh my…is it hot in here…?'

"I think so." she answered, grinning.

He blushed; had he said that out loud?

She walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened as he felt her soft lips on his. Her tongue flicked his lower lip for entry, but instead of heeding her persuasion, he stood there, frozen.

She pulled back and touched his face and his forehead, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He blinked, "Yeah…I'm fine…I just have a…a headache."

"Why didn't you say so? I knew there was something wrong with you today. You've been acting strange today and no wonder if you're ill."

She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She led him to her and his brother's bed and had him lay down, "You wait here and I'll get you some dinner and a painkiller."

Seraph forced himself to relax on the bed. It felt comfortable. He closed his eyes, imagining what it must be like sleeping in this bed with her every night and waking up beside her everyday.

'That must be heaven…'

He opened his eyes again as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see a mass of pink hair.

She withdrew her lips and took a step back to take a better look at him. "Here, eat this. It's chicken soup and a warm glass of milk. Then, here's your painkiller."

Seraph smiled at her, "Thank you…"

She had a tray set by his lap, "Here. Do you want me to…?"

He blushed, "No…! Thank you…I'm fine."

She hopped on the bed, "Nonsense. Here, let me…" she trailed of, as she took the soup spoon and took a scoop of his soup.

She grinned at him, "Here baby…here comes the choo-choo train…!" she cooed playfully as she brought the spoon nearer and nearer to his lips.

He chuckled and she brought the spoon against his lips, "Here it comes!"

He slowly opened his mouth and she gently put the spoon in his mouth.

"There's a good boy…" she giggled.

She continued to feed him for the rest of the hour. She had fallen asleep in Seraph's arms. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. But then, fear gripped him. What if his brother came back? He needed to leave and he to needed leave now.

He slowly nudged her awake. She yawned, "Oh, hey there. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…thank you."

"Stop with this 'thank you' thing, will you?" she said, chuckling, "I feel old!"

"Well…okay…but, I really need to go."

"Why?" she asked.

"I…" he racked his brains for an answer. 'Can't get caught…! Oh God! This is one of those times when I wish I were like Seraphim!'

"I need to report to my superior." he stated.

She raised an eyebrow, "But you said that they already gave you leave didn't they? Why do you have to go back?"

He scratched his head not knowing what to say.

She scoffed, "Don't tell me 'you're not at liberty to say'."

He blinked; that's it! Blame it on the army's code of confidentiality.

"Yes…that's it."

She grumbled and got off the bed, "Damn it you always do this!"

He followed her out of the room and saw her slump her shoulders. His fingers ached to touch her…and because this was the only chance in his life that he'll get to touch her, he let his hands indulge.

He massaged her shoulders, "I'm sorry…"

She sighed and leaned back in his touch, "Yeah well…you owe me for this."

"Deal."

After freshening up, he walked up to her, "Well, I'm going."

He was already walking away when she ran up to him, "Whoa! Wait up!"

"What is it?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. His eyes widened and a tingly feeling surged through his system as she kissed him. She nibbled at his lower lip and coaxed his lips to part; he did as she persuaded and she darted her tongue within. He blushed beet red; this was his fantasy…and it was happening.

He reluctantly kissed her back and she giggled. He pulled back and looked into her amused face.

"What?" he asked; confused at her facial expression.

"You're so cute. You're blushing…" she said, giggling.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "You're so nervous…hahaha…seriously. You're too tense. You're acting strange."

"I really need to go."

She chuckled and embraced him, "Alright. I'll let you go for the third time today."

He returned it and then turned to leave when her voice stopped him again.

"What happened to your clothes? You were wearing different clothes again! That's the third time too!" She raised an eyebrow.

He was beginning to sweat, "Well…ah, when I stopped over at mom and dad's, mom gave me this and asked me to wear it…so…"

"Oh…I see. So, where are you other clothes? The ones you were wearing?" she prodded.

His palms were now getting moist, "I…ah…I left it there at home…"

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Anyway, I think you should get going."

She pecked him again at his lips and ushered him out of the door.

xxxxx


	2. Aching and Coveting

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMONS**

**Chapter 2: Aching and Coveting**

**xxxxx**

Seraphim walked in his office, feeling refreshed. He had just gotten back. Actually, he had been gone throughout the morning and it was just now, that he had gotten back. He just had the best day of his life.

Flashback

_He had snuck in his brother's house that today. He knew that it was beneath him…but he just had to. When he came in front of it, he went to the porch and took a spare key from the plant by the door. Typical Serph; he never did change. _

_He grinned as he held the key. It looked like no one was home. His mother had told him that Serph had gone away for the time being and this served as Seraphim's opportunity. _

_He walked in and he was right. There was no one home. He sped through the staircase and looked for his brother's bedroom. He opened the closet and took out his brother's clothes. _

_He raised an eyebrow. He looked at the polo shirts and the slacks and walking shorts. None of them looked trendy to him…they looked like they served to tame down a man. He snorted; his brother never really had the best fashion sense. This was just rich. First he had to blend in the way his brother had his hair…and now, his crappy clothes too? He sighed. But still, it was necessary for him to wear these…things, should he continue with his plans. _

_He sighed again, "The things I do for love…" he murmured to himself helplessly. _

_Love? More like, "The things I do for sex." _

_He laughed at that…but he mused that it was worth it…all of it. It wasn't just having sex with some hot woman. It was having sex with some hot woman who never gave him the time of day. He grinned; the fact that she belonged to his brother made her all the more delicious for his tastes… If he could just get a taste…_

_It was then that he heard shuffling noises outside; he looked out the window and saw that Argilla was back and was gathering the grocery bags from her car. He quickly stripped himself and got himself in his brother's clothes. _

_He then rushed downstairs and it was just in time as she was having trouble with her bags. He quickly got beside her and grabbed them before they dropped on the floor. _

End Flashback

It was a very thrilling experience for him. She could have suspected him of being an impostor but she never did.

It had taken him quite a long time to master this plan of his. He had been careful to memorize his brother's movements and his speech patterns as well in order to pass as him fluidly.

Oh well.

He grinned to himself. It had worked. Besides, how could she even begin to suspect when they were in the throes of passion? He grinned to himself; inwardly gloating at his own sexual prowess.

He closed the door behind him as he got into his office. He sat on his chair with a strong urge to dance around naked and thank his gods for granting him this wish. But, seeing that he was at the hospital, he couldn't really do all that.

And so, he contented himself with vivid images of her.

He closed his eyes as he remembered her.

How she begged him; how she moaned in ecstasy beneath him. She never suspected a thing. He laughed to himself; it had been easy…

'Too easy…'

But still, he got what he came for. He had the whole of her; even if it was just once. He sighed and shrunk back in his chair comfortably. His member twitched within his pants as he recalled her moans and her groans.

"_Serph! Serph!"_

His ecstatic spirit plummeted as he also recalled that she screamed his brother's name. He frowned; oh well, this was the best that he could do under the circumstances.

But all in all, it was definitely worth it.

xxxxx

Serph walked out of his parent's house. He had been given a leave that day that would last for the next fortnight and when he was about to surprise Argilla, his parents had called and asked to see him. He did as he was told and he had been held there for hours.

Being half-mute, his parents had expected him to be as such, and as such, not say anything. His mother had just blabbed and blabbed about the wedding and how proud she was of him that he didn't get the chance to object. Then, when she was finished, she had stuffed his face with food.

Then, after that, he just didn't feel like getting up. His parents had insisted that they see a doctor. Not really having the strength to object, he did as he was told.

They had arrived at the hospital and had asked to see a general physician. He came out of the checkup, bored. The doctor had said that there was nothing wrong with him and that he just needed rest.

His father had then scolded his mother on feeding him too much. Shortly, he made his way home.

Whew.

Well, it was a tiring day, to say the least. He just wanted to get home.

xxxxx

Seraph walked into his parents' house with a dreamy expression on his face. His mother came up to him and pecked him on his cheek, "So? Did they get it?"

He nodded nervously, "Y-yeah…"

"Hm? Why are you home so late?" she asked looking at her watch.

'Damn…' he thought; it was already five PM. He must've lost track of time. Well, who wouldn't? He was just having the time of his life! He was finally fulfilling his dream…

"Well, I got side-tracked." he said honestly. Well, as honest as he could afford to.

"Where?" his mother demanded, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

"Ahh…"

"Don't tell me you were at the arcades again! You had just been there in the morning!" she said, disapproval clearly on her face.

He scratched his head; answers just kept piling up in front of him, saving his ass from being found out. Sweet. Someone up there must really like him.

"Ah…yeah…"

She put her hand on her eyes, "You're too old for those things Seraph…Why don't you be more responsible?"

Seraph blinked; he wasn't really in the listening mood right now. He just wanted to go to his room and fantasize.

He looked intently at his mother; her mouth was still opened…

'Hm…she must still be talking away…Hm, I wonder what she's saying now? Uh oh…she stopped…and she's staring at me…she must be waiting for a response…'

He scratched his head again, "Sorry mom…"

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" she asked hopelessly, thrusting his hands upward.

He stood there and remained quiet. She continued, "Well, go and get dressed and then come down for supper."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Oh! You know, Serph was just here. He came in just after you left. He ate quite a lot. Sometimes, I worry about him…he doesn't seem to be eating the right amounts of food. I really must speak to Argilla about that."

Seraph raised an eyebrow; Serph was here? So, that was why he wasn't home…but then, Argilla had said that he went to his superiors…oh well, who cares? As long as he didn't get caught.

He ran for his room.

He closed the door gently and looked at himself in the mirror. He touched his lips with his fingers, tracing over the skin lightly.

'She…she kissed me…and took care of me…' he said, disbelieving. Well, she really didn't take care of him, per se, but, hey, something was better than nothing!

'What I wouldn't give to trade places with Serph…' he thought inwardly.

Oh well; at least, he had a taste right?

'Right…'

xxxxx

"Serph?" Argilla called out from the front door, "Are you home?"

"Yeah…right here." he said, grinning.

She came up to him, "So, how was it?"

He blinked, "How was what?"

"Your talk with your superior." she said.

He blinked again; how did she know?

"It went well…"

"So, you're really granted the leave right?"

There was something going on. How did she know that? "Right…" he said.

"Oh yeah, would you like some Hot Pot?"

His scrounged his nose, "Thanks no…I've had a lot of that at home…" Wait; they had Hot Pot at their home too? How? Ohh…right…His mom had given her the recipe. She must've made some. He shivered at that thought.

She chuckled, "Right…you were at your parents'. Okay; silly me. So, are you feeling better? No more headaches?" How did she know that? Oh right, his mom had probably called her when they went to the infirmary. Oh well, no harm done.

"So, how are your parents?" she asked, leading him to the living room.

He sat down, "They're fine." he said curtly.

"Okay." she said, sensing a mood change in him.

She touched his lap, "So…want a rematch?" she asked seductively, nipping at his ear.

He smiled; she wanted a rematch of last night?

"You're on…" he smirked, forgetting all about his doubts.

xxxxx

She crawled over to him, slowly letting her leg go over his lap. She sat herself on him slowly as she continued to trail kisses and nips from his earlobe to his cheek…and then to his chin.

He chuckled, "What are you doing?"

She giggled and then began to kiss the hollow of his throat. He groaned and leaned back on the sofa. His hands slowly touched her pants, and trailed upwards to her thighs and then finally resting on her hips.

Argilla moved her hips closer to his, careful enough to press fluidly on his hips and waist as she comfortably positioned herself on him. He groaned as she moved. She giggled. Her hands were on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his polo shirt.

Serph let his hands wander from her hips and cupped her rear, pulling her tighter against him. Argilla left his throat and then meandered over to his face again. Finally, after kissing his cheeks and eyelids, her lips settled on his mouth. She licked his bottom lip unhurriedly. He chuckled; he tightened his grip on her rear and then let his hands travel to the edge of her shirt.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. She was nipping at his bottom lip and just as he was about to open his lips, her lips left his and traveled south.

He was disappointed. She chuckled. Her lips grazed and sucked on his neck while her hands lightly touched his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles. His hands gripped the edge of her shirt and in one fluid motion, tore it. She stopped and looked at him disapprovingly, "Hey! I just got that you know?"

He smirked, dangling the mauled material in front of her eyes before throwing it on the floor, "So? I'll buy you a new one…" he whispered sensuously against her lips.

She blinked; she didn't even notice him get closer to her. Damn! And she thought that she would win this round. In her contemplation, lost in thought, Serph had suddenly attacked her lips, his hands on her back, looking for the fastener of her bra. She whimpered at his force but decided to play fire with fire.

Her hands left his chest and delved into his pants, beneath his boxers, grasping firmly, the sensitive flesh within. He immediately withdrew from her mouth and looked at her, with a pained expression on his face, "N-no f-fair…"

She licked his cheek and grinned seductively, "All's fair in love and war…"

He groaned as she lightly squeezed his member. He tightened his hold on her. He felt for the fastener again and tried to unhook the bra, only to fail. He groaned as she squeezed him again. He clenched his hands into fists and instead of unhooking the bra, it too, was torn off from her.

"Hey!" she scolded him, "That's the second time now!" She leaned in and giggled, "If you keep this up…I'll end up with a dysfunctional wardrobe…"

He grinned in return, "Yeah…? That's okay…you can just buy clothes again…"

She snorted, "Yeah…only to have them torn up again!"

He chuckled and then, without warning, pulled her to him, keeping her breasts on face level. He took her nipple into his mouth and suckled it hard. She arched her back, thrusting her chest into his mouth, "Aahhh…Serph…"

Her hand momentarily softened her hold on his member and he used this moment to unbutton her pants. She closed her eyes, forgetting everything as his tongue licked her erect peak…then trailing imaginary drawings on it with his tongue.

As he unzipped her pants, he let his hands cup her rear, beneath the fabric of the denim jeans she wore. His hands slipped beneath her panties and she squealed as he pinched the cheek of her rear playfully.

He then grabbed her by the waist and turned himself, along with her body, sideways, laying her on the sofa. She moaned again. He left her nipple and let his hands massage her breasts fondly as his lips ravaged hers.

Argilla felt a shift in his mood as she also felt the stiffness of his shaft, confined by his pants. His lips attacked hers mercilessly and he darted his tongue in her mouth, muffling her words. Her hands flew around neck and pulled him closer. His hands trembled as he hurriedly grabbed her pants, yanking it off of her.

She lifted her hips and let him discard the unwanted garment. Her hands left his neck and went for his pants as well. She tried to yank them off but they wouldn't budge. His lips dislodged themselves from hers and he kicked his pants off.

She looked into his silver eyes, once playful, now foggy with raw need. "Ser-" He cut her off and invaded her mouth once more. He sucked on her lips hungrily and pressed his himself tighter and closer to her, letting her shrink further into the sofa.

His hands left her breasts and went for her underwear. Just like her bra and her shirt, it too was torn in pieces. She yelped in surprise in his mouth…but he didn't care and continued to kiss her savagely.

His hand cupped her womanhood and she bucked her hips upwards as she felt his fingers brush her entrance. She moaned in his mouth.

His lips left hers again and attended to her breasts once more. She cried out as she felt his fingers move within her. He chuckled, moving his three fingers within her expertly.

She continued to cry out, as his fingers went to and fro within her. His member twitched almost painfully. She cried out in pleasure as he buried his fingers deep within her. She came. Her juices flowed out of her and onto his fingers. He pulled them out of her and brought them to lip lips. He licked each of his fingers dry, savoring her unique taste. He closed his eyes and dreamily moaned as he swallowed her essence.

She blushed as she looked at him. It may be a part of their "activity" but she never really got used to the fact that he drank her; literally.

He opened his eyes again and smiled at her. She lightly cringed.

'Smiled? More like…grinning like a drunk…'

She didn't know when it happened but soon, she felt his very stiff member pressing against her womanhood. His member twitched as it touched her thigh.

He must've discarded his boxers when she was in her trance.

His hands went to both her thighs, and pushed her legs upwards. Her heart raced; what was he doing now? He continued to push her legs up, bending her hips so that her ankles were just above her head. He closed the gap between them and he looked at her. His eyes looked down on her and he grinned…feeling his desire building.

She looked so confused…so…delectable. He had never seen her in this position before and not controlling himself any longer, he thrust into her, wedging his manhood within her wet core. She cried out at his speed. Her legs felt limp and would have tumbled over if it weren't for his hands supporting them firmly.

His then gave his hands a break and instead hooked each of her legs on each of his elbows, while continuing to thrust wildly within her. She cried out and moaned as she clawed at his shoulders.

"Serph…! Serph…!" she screamed as he continued to move faster within.

He leaned in closer to her, forcing her legs to bend further. They were close. Serph grunted as he came, thrusting one last time within her. She cried out his name and relaxed, "Serph…" He panted and then loosened his hold on her legs. He gently unhooked them and set them on the sofa.

He gently set himself to fall against her. He nestled himself still in between her legs, his face just above her heart, feeling it beat. It was slowing down; she was calming down. He felt her fingers play with his hair and he smiled, "I…I love you."

She chuckled, "I know. I love you too…But you know…"

"Hm?" he asked, not having the strength to speak.

"Don't you think we may need another sofa..?"

He chuckled; he couldn't agree more.

xxxxx

Two days had rolled by and the wedding drew nearer. Seraphim heard a snap. He blinked and noticed that the number two pencil that he had been holding broke into two. He cursed. He had thought that if he had her, he would be satisfied. But he was disappointed to know that it wasn't the case.

They all had a family dinner the night prior and he found himself drooling at her; although his countenance did not betray it. But, with his sharp mind, he also noticed that his youngest brother had the same inkling that he did…although his was more blatant. But, being mentally challenged, the people dismissed it as friendly fondness; nothing more.

Seraphim laughed; he didn't miss the look that his youngest brother had for her…oh no. He didn't. It was a look of pure love.

'The imbecile's in love…' he thought condescendingly.

Flashback

_Their parents had invited the three brothers for dinner that night. Actually, it was for their family and their sons' significant others, but since both Seraphim and Seraph were bachelors, it only applied to Serph and Argilla. _

_Seraphim had been excited that day, when he had heard the news that Serph and Argilla would be at the family dinner. He hadn't seen her since their…deed and it was just eating him up inside. He wanted to see her again. _

_He hurried from his home and headed for his parents' house. He looked from left to right as he stood in their living room. No one had arrived yet; he was the first one there. Typical. He snorted. _

_He then thought of her again. He felt a jolt of electricity surge through his veins. He already had her; what was the problem now? He felt his body rise in temperature as he began to remember her beneath him that day…He felt his muscles tighten as he began to imagine her grinning at him seductively, purposefully, licking her lips sensuously with her delectable tongue. _

'…_Oh God…' he thought helplessly. _

_He also felt his pants tighten. He looked down on his pants and saw that his "little soldier" was on red alert. He sweat-dropped. He needed to get to his room. _

'_Or the bathroom…' _

_He dashed from the living room and went to the nearest bathroom. He came out a quarter of an hour later; his chest heaving at his most recent activity. It had been a bit tiring, but pleasurable nonetheless. _

'_Pleasurable…but not quite realistic enough…' Oh no it wasn't. It was anything but realistic. 'Her mouth would do the job quite nicely…in fact…' he was roused from his perverted thoughts as he felt another person enter the room. _

_He turned his head accordingly and saw his youngest brother. He was wearing a pink and blue checkered polo and denim jeans. Seraphim scoffed at that. He looked like a kid…a teenager. He didn't look matured and professional at all! _

_He blinked; oh yes…he was neither a professional or matured anyway. He laughed at his own joke inwardly. To him, that kind of look was for youngsters only. He, being at the age of twenty-four, felt that he had grown up from such a fashion stage and would prefer slacks and suits and ties over flashy colors and whatnot. _

_Oh well. Enough about the clothes. His brother was still present after all. _

"_Hello Seraph." he said impassively as he sat on the chair comfortably, crossing his legs. _

_Seraph smiled tightly at him and sat down as well, "Hello…" _

"_So…how do you do?" asked Seraphim nonchalantly. He really didn't care if Seraph replied or not. All that he wanted was to see Serph's fiancée again. _

"_Fine thanks. You?" his brother replied, reciprocating his feigned politeness. _

_Seraphim waved his hand dismissively, "Ecstatic really…" _

_Seraph nodded; he didn't care either anyway. The two were engulfed in silence once more. Seraphim put his face on his palm, as his elbow rested on the armrest of the chair; he was bored. When were Serph and Argilla going to get there? Dinner was to start in a quarter of an hour. _

_So, he sat there, motionless. _

_Soon, he began to feel annoyed. He looked at Seraph, who sat to his right, from the corner of his eyes. He was fidgeting in his seat. He had been having a particular pattern of fidgeting as a matter of fact. For the first few minutes, he would play with the edge of his shirt; as if it had been a fun playmate. He looked like he was having a contest with the cloth. What contest? Seraphim didn't want to know. _

_Then after that, he would tap his fingers consecutively, one after another, on the table in between them. Seraphim ignored it. Then after that, he would shift uncomfortably in his chair. It was like some insect had crawled up Seraph's pants and died. _

'_Died in a place where his fingers couldn't quite reach…' he inwardly drawled. _

_And now, he repeated his cycle all over again. _

_He was about to lash out at his brother, feeling all the more annoyed when something suddenly flashed through his brilliant mind. Why was he fidgeting in his seat? _

'_He's fidgeting because he's nervous. Why is he nervous?' he thought deeply. He blinked and then chuckled, 'Yes of course…he also had a schoolboy crush on her…That's why.' _

_But then, this time, Seraphim couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. Argilla had been in their home millions of times and had millions of dinners with their family; so, what, then, made this particular dinner different? _

_He couldn't find the answer. Seraph had always been shy around girls…most especially this one…but…tonight, he was especially nervous. Seraphim redirected the question to himself._

_Was he acting any different from the other dinners that they had? He nodded; of course he did…but that was because…_

_He raised an eyebrow. He felt nervous at seeing her again because he had already a taste of her…and deep down, he wanted to know if she even suspected even in the slightest that it had been he and not her fiancé with whom she had slept with. _

_He had also wanted to know if she would ever see him…as himself and not just as his brother's brother. He wanted to know how she would look at him tonight…_

_But…that was the answer to _his_ question…not Seraph's. _

_He narrowed his eyes; unless…_

_Did his brother engage in foul play? He frowned; him? Foul play? Why, it was simply preposterous. He lacked neither the conviction nor the mental abilities to orchestrate such a rendition. _

_No. _

_There had to be another reason. _

_His thoughts were interrupted as Serph and Argilla walked in the living room. Serph walked in, his arm around her waist. He was wearing the army's formal uniform while Argilla was in a black sleeveless, turtleneck dress that was cut just below her knees. _

_Seraphim gaped at her. She looked…amazing. _

_Form the corner of his eyes, he saw Seraph get up as well, his eyes widened. _

_Serph had nodded to them both and asked how they had been. Seraphim answered him automatically, his eyes never leaving her form. Argilla blushed under their gazes and it was then that Seraphim shook off his look from her. If he kept staring, she would have melted! Not to mention, that his brothers might get suspicious. _

"_How do you do Argilla?" he asked her in the most bored and uncaring way as possible. It was, after all, how people knew him. A total snob. Well, it was in these moments that he was thankful that he was perceived as a snob; he could easily hide his feelings and manipulate people to carry on their false perception of him. _

_She smiled at him and it was then that he felt his resolve waver. 'Must keep up…the act…' _

"_I'm fine. Thank you for asking Seraphim." she replied politely. _

_Seraph had been all the while speechless; still looking at her. Argilla turned to him. "And what about you Seraph? How are you?" she asked, in that carefree tone. Her smile was mesmerizing…it was as if her words smiled as her lips did. He didn't know how she did it, but she just did._

"_I'm fine…Thank you…" Seraph replied, blushing. _

_Seraphim narrowed his eyes; he was blushing…Hmm…_

_They had been having a civil conversation when their mother walked through the door, "Ah! Boys! Argilla! You all made it…come, come, dinner's ready. Stuffed duck." _

_The three winced and gave each other pained looks. Well, some things never change. _

'_Like mum's cooking.' Seraphim thought. _

_Their mother led them to the dining table where their father had already sat. They said their prayers and then started to eat. They ate in silence, occasionally throwing Argilla a question here and there. _

_Seraphim couldn't care any less though. All that he wanted was to have her again…_

'_Damn…I don't even have any keepsake…' he thought regretfully. It was true, he had nothing in which would remind him of his and Argilla's time together. _

_He saw his parents' lips move, but Seraphim was deaf to the world. He looked to the corner of his eyes and saw that Seraph had looked at Argilla at the exact fashion as he did. Now, he was getting all the more suspicious. _

_He focused on his food but found it lacking. He stared at it, hard, picking at it as if it were some sort of toy. He really didn't feel like eating now. And try as he might, his gaze would always find its way back to her. _

_It was really a wonder how stupid Serph could be. He wasn't retarded or anything and yet…Seraph was practically drooling on her and yet he did nothing…as if he didn't care. And what about him? Seraphim was sure that Serph would have noticed by now how he was looking at his fiancée…Seraphim scoffed. It was either he didn't notice because he was too dense…or he didn't care. Somehow, the former felt right rather than the latter. _

_He snapped back in attention as his mother had spoken to Argilla. "My, I can't wait to have grandchildren!" she said enthusiastically, "You will have many children, correct?" _

_He looked from his ecstatic mother to Argilla's perplexed facial expression. He also looked at Serph who was blushing but had his eyes closed, his face turned away so that no one would see. Seraphim scoffed; he saw. But then he inwardly grinned, 'Them? Have kids? Her? Bear his mother grandchildren?'_

_Why, he wouldn't be surprised if one of their kids would be as smart as him, seeing that he too had planted his seeds within Argilla. He grinned evilly; gloating about his sexual potency. _

'_Besides,' he thought offhandedly, 'Serph would never know the difference between his child and mine…' he smirked evilly. He was thrown off his mental high-horse as Argilla spoke, "Children…? Of course! Serph and I love kids and we can't wait to have our own." she said, looking into Serph's eyes, holding his hands tight._

_His mother beamed, "Ah! Well, that's a relief!" She sharply turned to face Seraphim, "And what about you? When are you going to start a family? You're getting older you know?" _

'_Not old enough…' he thought. _

"_I really don't know mum…Stop pestering me about this!" he said, crossing his arms irritably. _

_The conversation was then renewed and he again found himself looking at Argilla._

_She took a piece of meat into her mouth gently, the fork passing in and out of her mouth effortlessly and soundlessly. His thoughts began to meander once more. Yes…those full and luscious lips…that mouth…_

_He cast his head down again as he felt hot blood pump through his veins…and invade his head. Well, he'd be the laughing stock of the family; not to mention the family conversations to follow. Seraphim was calm and collected. He did not blush; and most especially because of a girl…or girl related issues. He gritted his teeth and picked on his food more meticulously, unknowingly rousing the interests of his family members. _

"_Seraphim," a voice spoke, "Are you alright?"_

_He snapped his head to the source of the voice; it was his mother, "You've been acting strange…Are you ill?" she asked, her silver eyes filled with worry. _

_Seraphim calmed himself and grinned, "I'm fine mother. Just thinking of a busy tomorrow." _

_All of his efforts of calming down crumbled as a cheerful female voice spoke, chuckling as she did, "Well, that's Seraphim for you…He never changed. He's still the dedicated and hardworking doctor. I don't think he'll ever leave his work or stop thinking about it…He's practically married to it." _

_He blinked and looked at her; she was giggling. He felt blush creep up again and suppressed it with all his might; even it if meant putting on his most pained expression. _

_Now his father got worried; "Are you sure you're alright? You look…" _

"_Constipated." Serph deadpanned. _

_Seraph burst out laughing. Seraphim's face fell. Well, there it was. His humiliation. Why did that bastard have to say that? Who the hell cared anyway? Why were they picking on him for? Damn it. He needed to leave…_

_He stood up and gave a muffled excuse, "Er…I'll be right back…" _

_He left the table and went for the lavatory. He stopped, infuriated, when he heard Seraph call on after him, "Don't forget to flush and wash your hands carefully!" _

_Seraphim gritted his teeth, seething in anger. This was unforgivable. The people at the table would never forget this…most especially her. She'd never forget and would eternally think of him as the doctor who had constipation during his mother's dinner party. _

_How unbelievably ludicrous. _

_He went to the lavatory and splashed his face with cold water. Yeah…that was what he needed; cold water. He wondered for a second. He looked fine now. How did he look like out there? He reenacted the previous events and then felt his blood rush up again. He made the face…and then…he gasped at himself; aghast. _

_That was how he looked like? _

_No wonder it was funny. He really did look quite constipated. It was as if he was trying to hold something back in and was turning bright red on the face._

"_But it can be anything really…like…painful sexual arousal…But they didn't think of that did they?" he asked sarcastically, looking at his reflection at the mirror, having a conversation with it. His face was turning red again…but not from hot blood…but from lividness. _

"_Oh no…" he continued to drawl, "That bastard had to say something like 'constipation'…" He grumbled. Well, he really shouldn't dwell on it. What was done was done. He just had to take it like a man and face the world once more with a more dignified stature more than ever before._

_He took a deep breath and arranged his hair. Hair…he looked at it. He may be upright and dignified, but his hair was anything but. Unlike his brother Serph, he did not keep his silver hair in a straight-laced coconut shell-look style. He wanted the unruly, out-of-bed look. _

_He smiled, "I do look better than those two." _

_He reached for the towels and dried his face off._

_With another deep breath, he left the lavatory. He went back to the dining room and saw that the main course was over and that they were having desert. He sat back down and was met with Argilla's twinkling pink eyes, "Welcome back Seraphim…" her words were innocent enough but there was something playful in her eyes that told him that her words…weren't all that innocent after all. _

_He was about to give it further thought when Serph spoke, "Are you feeling better?" _

_He nodded and smiled tightly, "Yes. Thank you for asking…" he drawled sarcastically. _

_Seraph piped in, "That's good to know…constipation is really a difficult thing…" _

_The table snickered. Seraphim frowned, "Hey! I did not have constipation! Why is everyone after me tonight?" _

_Serene looked at him apologetically, "It's not like that sweety…" _

_His father looked at him, "Yes, your mother is right. No one is trying to prosecute you…It's just friendly conversation." _

_Seraphim felt like banging his head on the table. Now his parents made it much worse. Wherein before he looked like a constipated kid, now he looked like a constipated, spoiled mommy's boy who couldn't play safe with other kids. Damn. _

_Bloody damn._

_He remained quiet and focused on his surroundings instead; like his youngest brother. Seraphim's eyes began to twitch; he was doing it again…the fidgeting pattern that he did in the living room. He was fidgeting again. He grinned inwardly. He laughed to himself…seeing his brother look stupid like that was enough consolation he supposed. _

_The dinner came to an end half an hour later. They were all cleaning up the table; each person bringing their share of the load. He snorted; everyone? Not really…his bastards for brothers have slipped into the living room, resting their stomachs and were having one of their meaningless conversations. _

_He, on the other hand, was still cleaning their crap. He moved in the kitchen to drop the plates in the sink. He blinked; Argilla was there? What was she doing? _

"_Argilla?" he asked, "Why are you here?" _

_She turned and grinned at him, "Well, your mum prepared a great dinner…so I thought that I'd help her out a bit in the cleaning department." _

_Seraphim cringed as she said the word "great". _

_But, all that aside, Seraphim's inner self grinned…ah, a moment alone with her. How convenient. _

"_Where is mum anyway?" he asked…well, he really didn't want to know…Not really. She was somewhere in the house…That was all he needed to know. He just asked as a sign of formality. _

"_Your mum? She went to talk to your father…Why would you like for me to call her?" she asked. _

_Seraphim's inner self was yelling "NO!! NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! FORGET IT! STAY HERE WITH ME!!" _

"_No…it's fine. Thank you." he replied curtly. _

_She smiled, "Alright then. Just leave the plates here and I'll take care of them." She turned her back on him. Seraphim's eyes widened. Her zipper had come undone. He blushed as he got a view of her perfect back. _

_What was he supposed to do now? Stay and watch, like a retard? Tell her that her zipper was undone? Sick as it may have sounded, but he preferred the former to the latter. _

"_Whoops…!" she exclaimed, "I knew it wasn't my imagination." _

"…_?" Seraphim looked at her, confused. _

"_Er, could you zip me up please? It seemed to have gone down! I knew I felt cold!" she said, chuckling. _

"_Sure." he curtly replied. _

_He made his way to her and touched her zipper, pulling it upwards slowly. His hands ached for him to touch her…but…alas…he couldn't. He shouldn't. _

"_Thanks." she replied, smiling at him._

"_You're…welcome…" he said absentmindedly. _

"_Argilla…" he said, clearing his throat. _

_She turned to face him, "Yes?" _

_Seraphim suddenly lost his voice. Argilla looked at him funny and he blinked, "Er…I just wanted to tell you that…that I'm sorry about the way I acted before…You know, when you and Serph announced your…betrothal." _

_She chuckled. Sweat trickled down his temples. Apologizing had never really been once of his strong points…It took him a great deal of effort to put his words together and here she was, laughing at them? _

"_What's so funny?" he asked, confused. _

_She giggled, her pink eyes shining, "Nothing…It's just your choice of words. 'Betrothal'. It sounds too formal…You're still young Seraphim…_We're_ still young, so, lighten up." _

_He frowned, "Hey! I do lighten up!"_

_She giggled again, "Whatever you say Seraphim…whatever you say." _

"_Anyway…" Seraphim said, changing the topic. _

"_Anyway," Argilla repeated, grinning, "It's alright really…You don't have to apologize."_

'_I don't?' he asked himself mentally, 'Yes! No deduction from my manly points!' _

"_Our announcement was a bit rash…wasn't it? We are the ones who should apologize…really." she finished. _

_Seraphim blinked; did he hear her right? _

'_My God, this woman must be some sort of saint! She took the responsibility from me! How…rare…' He suddenly found his chest tightening; her attitude about things was making him desire her even more. He needed to wrap things up quickly before he lost control._

"_Well, whatever." he replied as nonchalantly as possible, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." _

_She smiled, not paying attention to his old snobbish and proud countenance, "Well, whatever, I just wanted to say it's okay." _

_He quirked an eyebrow; how could such an amazing creature belong to his half-mute brother? Ah, the mysteries of life. _

"_Okay then." he said. _

"_Okay then." she grinned, mimicking him. She leaned back easily, grinning at him. She licked her lips…_

_Wait…_

'_Is she coming on to me?' he thought frantically. _

"_I want you Seraphim…" Argilla whispered seductively. _

'_Did she just say that?!' he thought._

_Suddenly, a finger snapping in front of his face woke him, "Hey! Seraphim! Are you alright? You zoned out for a moment there! Do you want some help?" she asked, extending a hand for him to take, concern evident in her eyes. _

_He resisted an urge to swat her hand away. So, it was all a flight of fancy eh? _

'_An illusion?' he asked in self-doubt. _

_Well no matter, "No; thank you. I'm fine…" He took a step back and she nodded, understanding. _

_He needed to leave. His…other head was waking up…and he didn't want her to see that…He walked out of the kitchen…walked? Or was it 'stumbled' out of the kitchen? _

_The night had rolled in and the gathering had come to and end._

_He was relieved. Serph and Argilla had already left. Well, he was glad that the night was over. He couldn't take anymore of that crap. _

_He felt disappointed that he really didn't get the chance to talk to Argilla further than he did in the kitchen but another issue tackled his mind. His keepsake. What was he to do? _

_Well, that…and Seraph's all the more confused behavior. _

_Something happened; Seraphim was sure of it. _

_The look that Seraph had been giving her all night was laughable. He looked like a schoolboy who saw his first crush. It was as if…he really were in love. _

End Flashback

In love…?

He narrowed his eyes still. He shook his head. He really shouldn't be worrying about Seraph. It was his business. Now, Seraphim had other matters to attend to; such as the pressing issue of his keepsake.

His souvenir.

What was he going to do?

'Impersonate Serph again and screw her brains out…and then, grab her panties…' he thought, scoffing.

He sat back on his chair…maybe it would be nice to pay her another visit. Of course, he couldn't "screw her brains out" again…that would be…well, he probably wouldn't get away with it the second time around.

'No…too risky…'

'Nothing is too risky!' his other self prodded. 'We should go! One last time!' he urged his other self.

He blinked…maybe he should. He was aware of the risks…but the desire within him was becoming unbearable.

He looked at his calendar. He would be free tomorrow. He rested his elbows on his table, intertwining his fingers together, keeping them at the level of his eyes and looked at the wall darkly. This had gone on far enough. He needed to stop fantasizing about her.

'…I do need a…souvenir…badly.' he thought, chuckling.

'Tomorrow then…'

It was perfect really, his mother had mentioned to him that Serph was going with his friends somewhere and wouldn't be home in the morning…

Hm…

xxxxx


	3. Evading and Relinquishing

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: EXTREME OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE NARRATIVE**

**Chapter 3: Evading and Relinquishing**

**xxxxx**

Seraph lay on his bed, thinking about their dinner with Serph and Argilla. He smiled. She was…still as caring…

Flashback

_Seraphim had just excused himself from the table. He probably went to the lavatory…well, it wouldn't be surprising considering that he had constipation. He laughed at that. Well, his brother shouldn't see him laughing…There would be hell to pay. _

_He shivered at that. _

_Serph had excused himself next, and now there was only him, Argilla and his parents. She was talking to his parents and he felt left out. He absentmindedly excused himself off that table. _

_He went up to his room and sat on his bed…He had been looking at her all night. He had been imagining doing things with her…just going to the beach…to a park…stargazing…_

_He sighed; this was pathetic. _

_He should really get a girlfriend. _

_He stood up and left his room. As he opened the door, he stood dumbstruck. Argilla was standing there, "Hi Seraph!" _

_He stood there, his mouth agape, "Er…hello." he said emotionlessly. _

_She smiled brightly at him, "Sorry…I didn't mean to intrude, but your mother had sent me up here to fetch you. She said that she needed help with something…" _

"_Oh…okay…" he said, still staring at her, "Er…thank you…" _

_She chuckled, "You're so cute…come on." _

_He blinked. His eyes widened; what was she doing? She took a step closer to him. His body began to heat up; sweat was beginning to form by his temples. _

"_Er…w-what a-are you doing…?" _

_She stopped when she was a mere meter away from him. Her hand reached out to touch his face. He panicked. _

_She made contact with his skin; he suppressed a groan. What was she doing? _

"_There! All better!" she said cheerfully. _

_Seraph looked at her as if she grew two heads!_

_She chuckled as she saw his expression, "You…" she pointed to her own lips, "you had something on the corner of your lips…" _

_She removed it from him? He felt like smiling but again, suppressed it, hiding behind the mask of indifference. But he was grateful all the same. _

"_Thank you…" _

"_Don't mention it." she said brightly. She then took his hand and dragged him downstairs, "Come on. The others are waiting." _

_Seraph felt ecstatic at that moment; her touch was causing his body to heat up. She was holding his hand…how he wished this moment would last forever…_

End Flashback

He felt the place on his face that she had touched. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

xxxxx

Seraphim walked into the house; Argilla had left too. He had almost forgotten that he had taken his brother's clothes with him that day. Well, it was another reason for him to be there today; to bring them back.

He grinned; it was perfect, really. He didn't plan on getting it on with her again though. It was too damn risky. He got away with it once, but what of the next time? Besides, his situation right now was as delicate as it had always been since he made love to his brother's fiancée. After all, they could still figure out that Serph wasn't the one that she did the deed with that day…

His frowned; no, he wouldn't get caught. He just had to do everything in his power to assure that. 'What if she realizes the truth and confronts us about it?'

Nah. She wouldn't do that. It would look bad on her part. After all, if she already suspected, why did she not protest? He grinned; ah well, good old manipulative powers…They always did mange to get him out of several deep ditches.

Besides, it didn't even have to come to that. He'd just deny the entire thing, telling her that she was crazy. Or blame it on the imbecile. His mind began to wander at those possibilities. He laughed; that would serve his purpose well. Poor Seraph; if he got caught, Seraph can take the blame…after all, he was the imbecile. Seraphim laughed at that. Poor guy.

Oh well.

Shaking his head off the fantasy of not getting caught and getting caught, he focused on the task at hand. Yes; he was in his brother's house again. But like he said, he wasn't there to taste her again…oh no. As much as he would like to do that, he wouldn't. He had his fill; now, he couldn't afford to be greedy. He had a different agenda.

He came for a souvenir; he had been craving for one since their deed. He wanted something, anything to remind him of their swift and yet utterly passionate time together. He grinned; he knew what to look for. Granted it was cliché but he had to anyway.

First, he went for the laundry chute, "Well, goodbye…gaudy clothes." he said, waving at the shirt and pants as he dropped them in the laundry chute. Then, he focused on the real task at hand.

Making his way through the house stealthily, he went for their master bedroom. He looked from left to right looking for her closet. He grinned as he saw the feminine-looking closet by the window.

'This must be it.' he thought with anticipation.

He pulled the doors and let his eyes scan over her garments. His eyes widened as he held up lacy black lingerie. He blinked, 'She wears this sort of thing for Serph?' he wondered, feeling himself grow hard as he imagined what it would be like if she were to wear something like that for him.

Hm…

He shook his head again, silently reminding him that his time in this house was severely limited and every second counted; it could mean the difference between getting away with everything scot-free and getting busted. Damn.

His fingers left the provocative lingerie and went for the other drawers. His eyes widened and he grinned as he found what he had been looking for. It was her drawer for her simple underwear. They weren't overly dramatic and suggestive as the other one that he held; these were simple and cute.

'Her everyday underwear I suppose…' he thought absentmindedly.

He let his fingers go over the contents of the drawer unhurriedly. Granted he was in a hurry, but he forced himself to slow down and allow himself to pick out the color and the design that he wanted.

He grinned again as he found what he liked. It was a cute g-string that was baby-pink. It also had little piggy designs on it.

'How cute…'

He held in his hands and inspected it. His heart raced as he suddenly found the urge to smell it. Giving into his compulsions, he brought the underwear to his nose and he breathed it in slowly, closing his eyes. It smelled heavenly. It smelled like…

"Jasmine…" he uttered dreamily.

He was roused from his dreamy state however as he felt another presence in the room. The hair at the back of his neck stood; did he get caught? He sharply turned to the door's direction and widened his eyes in shock; there, on the threshold, was his brother, standing there with his eyes mirroring his own, his mouth agape.

"Serph?!" both yelled in unison.

Seraphim smirked; so it wasn't Serph. It was his imbecile of a brother. Ah yes, the fall guy. He suddenly felt a wrench in his gut; how much did this imbecile know about his activity in this house?

"You're not Serph." Seraphim deadpanned coldly.

The other person shook his head, "No, I'm not; and neither are you." he stated boldly. Actually, he had wanted to barf and laugh like crazy. This was the first time that he had ever seen Seraphim wear this kind of hairdo; Serph's hairdo. To him, it just looked comical. But still, there were more pressing matters at hand.

He could insult Seraphim on his "stupid" hairdo some other time.

Seraphim narrowed his eyes at his brother. How dare he speak to him this way? Seraphim scowled, "Wow…that was a clever observation Seraph; tell me, did you spend all night last night formulating such a response?"

Seraph's face hardened, ignoring his brother's condescending comment, "What are you doing here? In Serph's bedroom?"

Seraphim felt the seeds of panic being sowed onto his organs. Damn. What now?

"You were sniffing Argilla's underwear…" Seraph trailed off.

Seraphim's eyes flew to his brother's hands and there, he saw that he had it behind him. He smirked; he was hiding something at his back.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here? What have you there?" Seraphim interrogated, pointing to Seraph's hands positioned at his back. His grin widened as he saw the blush upon Seraph's face. He was definitely hiding something. Perhaps he was there for the same reasons he was. But…it that were so…then…

"Nothing." Seraph said quickly.

Seraphim took a step towards him; Argilla's pink g-string in hand, "Not nothing. You have something there and I want to know what it is. Otherwise, I'll just have to tell Serph that you've been in here too."

Seraph paled, "No! I'd tell Serph that you've been in here!" he countered.

Seraphim laughed bitterly, "Who'd believe you? You're the imbecile remember?"

Seraph growled, "Stop calling me that!"

Seraphim was grinning like mad within, 'Just…a bit more…'

Seraph pointed to him, "You're the one who's doing stuff in here!"

Seraphim smirked, "So that's what you took from her." he said, pointing to the hand that Seraph had used to point at him. Seraphim chuckled; the man really was an idiot. He didn't even notice. He was so easy to rile up.

It was a simple black bra. Seraphim chuckled, "Careful with that. If someone saw you carrying that, they'd think that you're wearing mum's underwear!"

Seraph growled, "Shut up! What about you huh? I saw you sniffing that!" he thundered, pointing to the g-string that he held.

Seraphim advanced towards him again, "You've been in here before haven't you? Before today that is…"

Seraph backed away, not liking where this was going, "W-what are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at her…during dinner." He smirked, and said in a low tone, "You've had a taste of her too haven't you?"

"I…" He wasn't going to fall for Seraphim's traps! No way! This was another one of his mind games.

"Haven't you? That's why you're here…to take with you a keepsake so that you'd remember it always…because you know that that was the first and last experience of this sort you will ever have in your life!"

Something in Seraph burst as he listened to Seraphim's words. They had hurt; they had hurt because it was the truth. He just wanted to take something so that he'd always remember.

"What about you?" he asked, turning the tables back at Seraphim, "Why were you sniffing her…garments like that?!"

Seraph inwardly smirked as he saw a flash of emotion within his brother's eyes. He may not be that smart, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he also had an inkling for their brother's fiancée. 'Probably…' He nodded; Seraphim must've also had "a taste of her" if he had wanted to get a souvenir that badly.

Suddenly, the smirk that Seraph had in his chest quickly evaporated replaced by fear as he saw his brother's face contort into a face of pure fury. His cheeks were burning up and his eyes narrowed like slits, his eyebrows knitted together, his lips set on a grim line. All in all, he was livid.

"Listen you little piece of shit, you don't breathe a word about this to anyone. You got that?!" he whispered dangerously, clenching his fists on his sides. Seraph gulped; he always hated it when Seraphim got mad. For some reason, people always favored him more than he; most especially in the 'honesty' department. So he'll admit that he wasn't exactly the holiest person in the family, but that didn't make him a compulsive liar either.

But then, he'd see how Seraphim would work his magic on different people. He had amazing abilities to manipulate people to make them see things his way. Damn.

He could only meekly nod in reply. No! Seraphim can't do this to him! He can't just leave him here to pick up the broken pieces! He can't just abandon him!

Seraph felt relief as Seraphim smiled again; a conniving smile, "Well, let's make a deal. We both know why we're here. I don't need to explain that. What I propose is that you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. It means that I won't tell anyone of your escapades and you won't tell anyone of mine. Got that?"

Seraph nodded. Good.

Seraphim held out his hand, "Well, shake on it."

Seraph looked skeptic for a moment; he had always been the target of practical jokes like that anyway. But he quickly shunned those thoughts away as he saw his brother's mood change from calm into impatience. He grabbed the hand and shook it.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. They could be back any minute now." He went back to Argilla's drawers, carefully arranging the undergarments within just the way he saw it, er, before his playful hands touched them that is and carefully closed it, leaving no evidence that it had been tampered with.

Seraph nodded and followed his lead as Seraphim began to go down the staircase. They both stopped in their tracks as they heard the door creak open. Soon, voices followed. Seraphim cursed and gritted his teeth, 'Can't get caught!'

He quickly ushered Seraph back upstairs. He understood and dashed for the bedrooms again; not making a sound.

Seraphim went back to the hall. Sweat was beginning to form as he heard their voices.

"_Serph…I'll just be upstairs. I'll be back; I forgot something in the bedroom."_ Seraphim heard Argilla say. He cursed; he was still in the hall. Where was his bastard twin brother anyway?

The bastard was probably already hidden! Damn! He dashed for the room across the bedroom; it was an empty one. Seraphim cursed; if she went in there, there would be nowhere for him to hide!

He pressed himself on the wall behind the door and prayed for the love of God that she wouldn't come in the room!

xxxxx

Seraph tried his best to steady his rapidly and frantically beating heart. After Seraphim had told him to get back upstairs, he had dashed for his brother's bedroom and stuffed himself within the closet on the wall. The doors were like shutters and so, he could see what would transpire outside. His heart beat uncontrollably as he heard footsteps nearing his position. He took a deep breath and held it as he felt someone enter the room. He closed his eyes, 'Please don't look in here!'

His heart stopped as he heard a female voice humming in the room. He forced his eyes to open and press himself against the door in order to get a look at the person. He blushed as he saw Argilla in the room. She was wearing a dress that was cut just above her knees, fitting her curves carefully. It was a stringed lacy dress; baby blue in color. Her hair was in their buns that accentuated her long and slender neck and her collarbone. Her long creamy legs were exposed to him…they were spotless…

Seraph gulped, 'Wow…'

"Now…where did I put that?" he heard her say.

Argilla moved over to her vanity table and began to look into her box of trinkets. Seraph had a perfect view of her back. He saw the zipper of her dress and he suddenly had the urge to go up to her and pull it down…

He blinked; she stood and held something in her hand, "There you are."

It was a bracelet. She was about to put it on but accidentally dropped it. The little jade bracelet rolled and rolled and went under the bed. She growled and followed the bracelet. She knelt down and bent over, being on her hands and knees, looking for the small trinket. Seraph felt himself harden as he looked at her. She was on her hands and knees right before his eyes; her shapely behind was right in front of his face.

'Oh God…'

He had the strong urge to suddenly mount her and…

"There…!" she said, holding the bracelet in her hand. She quickly put it on. She then thought for a moment, "Hm…now where did I put Serph's handkerchiefs…?"

Seraph watched intently as she moved over to his brother's closets, "Hmph…not here…ah! Maybe…"

Panic gripped his heart as he saw her near his position. She stood in front of the closet and grasped the handle. She was going to look in there! She was beginning to turn the knob…when…

"_Argilla!"_ came a muffled voice from downstairs.

She stopped, and walked away, "Serph…?"

Seraph released his breath; that was close…too close. As soon as she disappeared from the bedroom, he dashed out of the closet and left the room. He stopped as he heard two sets of footsteps climb up the stairs, accompanied by their voices.

"_Well…what do you want to do now?"_ he heard Argilla speak.

"_I don't really know…maybe just stay home…"_ came his brother's reply. Seraph blinked; he had to get out of sight. He looked from left to right and dashed for the room beside the master bedroom. He soundlessly closed the door.

'Damn! Where is Seraphim anyway? Probably already left!'

"_Stay home? Why?"_ Argilla asked, _"Come on Serph! Let's go!" _

"…_Well, okay…I suppose…"_ came his reply.

Seraph looked around him; nothing but covered up furniture. He walked along the walls, looking for a window. He gave himself a mental pat in the back as he saw his escape route. He grabbed the edges and pulled. Well, it was locked. Well, so much for that mental pat in the back.

He cursed; there had to be a way to have it opened! And no, breaking the glass wasn't an option.

'Besides…the neighbors would probably see too…'

Well, that was another factor. He just can't get out of the house like that; the neighbors could see and inform his brother. No. The best bet was to probably wait things out until his brother and Argilla left the house.

Damn…all this waiting was making him sweat like a pig!

He wondered how Seraphim was doing. His thoughts were cut short as the door to the room began to open.

'Shit!' he mentally cursed. He crouched down and hid behind a covered table.

"Hey! You idiot! Where are you?" the person whispered gruffly.

Seraph immediately stood, "Seraphim! Right here!" he whispered back. Seraphim grinned, "Now who looks constipated?" noting Seraph's pained expression.

Seraph's face fell; was he still not over that? For someone as dignified as his brother, he could be pretty immature at times; like now. But this was hardly the time or the place to confront him about it.

"Let's go!" he said suddenly.

Seraph blinked, "What about Serph and Argilla? They're still here!"

Seraphim rolled his eyes, "Just come on will you? I wouldn't have told you to go without securing our safety first!"

Seraph wanted to barf at that. Since when did Seraphim care about his safety? He snorted instead. Seraphim rolled his eyes again, "Well, whatever. I'm going if you don't believe me. Just stay here until you get caught!"

He disappeared through the door. Seraph followed, "Hey wait for me!" he whispered.

Seraphim looked back and motioned for him to be quiet and follow him. The two slowly tiptoed across the hall and stopped as they heard noises.

"What are they doing?" Seraph asked Seraphim with burning curiosity. Seraphim looked at him as if her were an idiot and was about to reply when the voices and noises cut him off.

"_Serph…you're so naughty…"_ came a giggly voice from behind the door.

Then…

The two stopped dead in their tracks. They heard a moan…moans…groans…and…what was that? The rustling of clothes?

Seraphim snorted and motioned for Seraph to follow him as he resumed his movements. 'Typical…those two are humping like rabbits…' Seraphim thought dryly, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Seraph blushed as he understood and followed his older brother out. They descended the staircase slowly and made for the door.

They stealthily ran for Seraphim's car, getting on and closing the doors gently, yet firmly. They couldn't really slam the doors. Serph and Argilla may be busy but they could still hear them from their bedroom. The two let out a breath. Seraphim started the engine and drove off.

"That was close…" Seraph said, leaning back on the chair, closing his eyes.

Seraphim grinned, "Yes it was…but it was an exciting experience."

Seraph nodded; yes it was.

xxxxx

The car pulled to a stop and Seraphim ushered Seraph out. Seraph blinked; it was their parents' house.

Seraphim grabbed his brother's wrist, "Remember. Not a word."

Seraph nodded, "Deal."

xxxxx

Seraphim drove away with his prize in hand. Ah yes…his souvenir.

'Mission accomplished.' He grinned.

xxxxx

The big day had finally come. The crowd cheered as the bride and groom kissed each other passionately on the altar. Seraphim clapped and looked at them with a smile on his face. His brother Seraph looked content as well.

The reception after the wedding was good and the two brothers were seated on their table, having a toast of Champaign, "To us." Seraphim put up his glass.

"To us?" Seraph repeated.

Seraphim nodded, "Yup. To you and I, oh retarded brother."

"Hey!" Seraph half-yelled, narrowing his eyes.

Seraphim chuckled; he was too easy, "Just kidding! Jesus! Ahem…As I was saying. To us and our valiant deeds. To our heroic selves that allowed us to conquer any and every obstacle that came our way."

Seraph laughed, "Yeah…what you mean is that 'to us and to our great luck that we didn't get caught'!"

Seraphim nodded and touched their glasses, "Amen to that."

Seraph grinned; now it was his turn, "No offense to you Seraphim…but you really shouldn't wear Serph's hairdo…I don't think it suits you…" he chuckled.

Seraphim growled, "Shut up freak!"

They looked at each other and started to laugh once more.

The two laughed together and drank, unaware of the two pairs of eyes looking at them.

Argilla nudged Serph on his side, "Seraphim and Seraph getting along?"

Serph blinked and looked at her just as confused, "…I don't know when that happened…"

"Oh well…" she trailed off, "That's good anyway."

Serph raised an eyebrow. Something good? With Seraphim? That was highly doubtful.

xxxxx

Argilla looked frantically for light pink g-string. It was one of her favorite pairs and now it had gone missing. She growled in frustration, "Where did I put that thing?"

She had searched her drawers left and right, inside and out and still couldn't find them. She crossed her arms; she had also searched the laundry chutes and they weren't there either.

She then nodded, "Right…it must've been the pair that Serph tore…" she sighed. Serph always did damage to her wardrobe. She frowned; that was why her expenses on clothes were always reaching a new all-time high. She sighed; even her bra was missing.

'Well,' she thought helplessly, 'as long as he buys me new pairs…I guess it's fine…'

Then she thought carefully, maybe it would be better if she bought them herself. But even then, she pondered over it, 'Or that I'll just have to buy extra pairs for each pair that I _do_ buy…'

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
